Devil's Classmate
by Ealdgyth
Summary: Kristy's life is sad; her best friend is dead, her parents gone traveling for two years and now she finds out her boyfriend cheated. Sitting along crying she is met by a special friend, This Story is Rated M: Violence, Suggestive themes and Sexual content
1. New world

Hey everyone, thank you for reading my story. This is my first story to post so please let me know what you think in the comments, I might even respond to them. PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Worlds Meet:<p>

Kristy sat alone in the girls locker room her eyes still red from crying, she had just ran in here after she over heard Jacob talking about how he had slept with Rocky over the weekend. Kristy was a beautiful girl but shy, with light brown hair flowed down her back and eyes of crystal green deep and sometimes all knowing stared out at the lockers in front of her. She wore a black skirt with purple Gaelic symbols lining it and a black top with a purple skull on the front that looked deformed because of her large C cups. There were ten minutes left till lunch ended and her P.E. class started. "What did I do for him to treat me like this." She said aloud.

"It's what you didn't do my sweet virgin." I eerily soft voice sounded from nowhere but everywhere at once, Kristy jumped up looking around "Who…Said that?" she asked walking to the end of the lockers looking out to see if anyone was there. Nothing.

"I have had many of names in my life but you my call me Desire." Kristy felt a soft breath on the nape of her neck she quickly turned to see nothing there "W-what do you want from me?" she asked backing into a corner of the locker room. "It's not what I want but what you want that brought me here." The voice said but this time is was more grounded sounding to come from on the other side of the lockers in front of Kristy, Kristy thought for a moment and finally built the courage to go look for the voice again. "And what is it I want from you?" She asked slowly turning the corner, but what she saw was ethereal.

A tall creature stood before her it's skin-No scales- were a deep black that they looked a ghostly purple, it didn't have hair just a pair of horns that came out of it's forehead and curled up over the head following the curve of it's head to rest together at the bottom of it's head. Eyes that held you in their grasp a soft glowing yellow that had a red slit running down were the iris would have been.

As Kristy's eyes rolled down over the creatures body she found large breasts with black nipples standing over the areola, it was a her. Or so Kristy thought so her eyes caught sight of the huge penis that hung between her soft feminine legs, as the creature walked up to Kristy. She could not only see the large balls the feminine thing had but also a long slender tail swaying behind he/she.

"What are you?" Kristy asked that being the only thought able of forming in her mind, Kristy was not a stupid teenage girl she was actually really smart but the only image that ran through her mind was that of a succubus. "But you already know that answer don't you my sweet virgin," Answered the succubus with a grin that showed off her sharpened teeth.

"You mean?"

"Yes I do."

"B-but….That is…Myth!"

"Oh, now that hurts my feelings Kristy, and I thought we were having a great start." The exotic shemale said with a mock frown as she placed her clawed hand over her left breast, Kristy started to take a few steps back but realized that she was already against the wall. The succubus walked over placing her hands on both sides of Kristy's head, it's breasts pressing against Kristy's. "I am want to asked for don't you remember?" Kristy just shook her head without making a sound.

The creature smiled and looked into her eyes "Allow me to refresh your memory." The Succubus leaned in and kissed Kristy hard on the lips her tongue being overwhelmed by the taste of the unworldly creature in front of her.

_Her eyes flashed white and then she saw herself stopped by the corner just around from where Jacob was. 'So Jac what you and Kristy do this weekend?' one of his friends asked, he looked around for a moment and then said 'nothing man I tried to move on it but she said she's not ready for sex yet, so I took her home and went and banged Rocky Thomson and man can see fuck a cock.' Kristy just turned and ran quietly sobbing 'Oh why, what did I do! Please won't someone help me!' the vision began to blur._

The second bell rang and girls started to enter the locker room to see Kristy being kissed by a tall raven haired girl wearing a long crimson leather skirt spit on the left side up to her lower thigh with black chaff high boots all under a red leather tank top covering her large breasts, her cleavage pushed up and a massive amount of earrings in both ears. Kristy opened her eyes at the collective group of gasps and pushed the now disguised succubus away. One girl stepped forward her face a mixture of surprise and worry "Kay, what is coming on?" she asked as Kristy looked down her face a deep red, "Rocky…It was…What I mean-" She was cut off by Desire as she walked up next to Kristy glaring hard at Rocky.

"What she means is that you can have Jacob you male stealing, bag of diseases!" Rocky stumbled back a bit looking hard at Desire, before looking at Kristy "What I never stole Jacob." She said almost making it sound truthful, something came over Kristy maybe it was the anger or the fact that she was just caught making out with a girl but she exploded. "Never stole him!" she shouted stepping forward "No, no you just fucked him all weekend long after I refused to give up my virginity to that scum piece of shit, he wouldn't know a good piece of ass if it fucked his brains out!" Kristy slapped her hands over her mouth with a look of utter surprise, not that she snapped, but at the words.

Rocky took another step back as tripped backwards over the bench between lockers. The whole room erupted into laughter, even Kristy laughed a bit though she was more worried about what just came over her then anything. The girls coach busted into the locker room "Why in the holy cup are we just standing around still not dressed out!" her throaty shout got everyone moving. Kristy was at the back of the locker room with Desire and everyone else decided to give her a bit of space incase of another outburst.

After P.E. Kristy pulled Desire aside once the locker room with empty and threw her against a wall "What the fuck were you thinking?" She hissed at the Succubus who stayed in it's human girl form "Nothing you asked for help so I can to give it, I mean look at how you and I ripped Rocky a new one." Said Desire a huge grin on her face Kristy pushed her again "No, I just want to get over Jacob and finish out high school under the radar with just enough to make it into collage." She said stepping back, but at once Kristy noticed a large bulge in the front of desire's red leather skirt.

"Is… That your-" Kristy took a deep breath, "-Penis trying to stand erect?" she asked trying hard to not blush, Desire just nodded and lifted her skirt to allow her large, now normal looking, penis to fully erect itself out in front of Kristy "It's okay if you want to touch it my virgin." She said looking at Kristy with lust filled eyes, "Just put it away and keep it down till I get you home. Desire's Penis throbbed at the words.

"Your taking me home?" she stepped forward so her large erection slide up under Kristy's skirt and pressed against her thong and womanhood firmly, which made Kristy moan softly "Y-yes, because from what I read a succubus won't leave till it as fulfilled it's mission and that means your suck in this world with me. Lucky for us my parents are gone for the next two years on the world tour." Kristy said hurryingly to try and take her mind off the fact that she was trying to be probed by a shemale Demon.

"And I am here to help you help yourself." said Desire as she gripped Kristy's breasts firmly "But there's nothing wrong with you and I enjoying ourselves while I'm here." But that seemed to have snapped Kristy out of her fog, she quickly stepped back and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry D- we are calling to have to call you something else while at school…Danielle there. I'm sorry Danielle but I was not ready for Jacob what makes you think you'll get in my pants any easier." She asked Desire with a hard look "Well if you what to get down to the legal stuff I was just in your 'pants' so to speak but alright, we'll make it a game if you like." Desire bent her penis and laid the skirt back down and after a moment the bulge was gone.

The rest of the Day went smoothly between classes Kristy and Desire spoke none stop about whatever would come to mind, from how many times Desire came to this realm how, long Kristy had dated Jacob, Kristy not having any friends beside Jacob because he was overly jealous and how she spent most of her time studying; or listening to Jacob about sports. Kristy told Desire that she has spent the last year alone at home because her parents were touring with a self-help guru, that the only other person beside Jacob she hung out with had died eight months ago in a hit and run.

Desire asked why Kristy was afraid to make another friend and she said "It's not that I haven't tried since the wake, It's that every one I tried going out with only want to use my money and house for a massive party. I wouldn't of minded so much it that was one little reason but it always seemed to be the main reason, so I quit trying after a couple of months." Desire sighed "And I thought demons were hard to get along with at least you know what they plan from the start." Kristy giggled at the open remark while they walked slower then normal towards the second to last class of the day.

Kristy and Desire walked into class late and Mrs. Wilmore stopped them at the door "Kristy your ten minutes late and who is this with you?" she asked standing from her desk and walking over, she looked right into Kristy's eye and waited and for a moment Kristy just stared widely but thankfully Desire spoke up, "I'm her girlfriend from Maine-" She put on a more somber tone, "My parents died in a car crash so her mother and father took me in so I'd stay out of foster care and thought it be good for both me and Kristy if we were together right now."

She held out her hand to a sad faced Mrs. Wilmore and had a slip of paper that the teacher took and read, then handing it back she nodded. "I am so very sorry for your lost Miss Cubus, please take a seat anywhere you like." Kristy groaned inward wishing Desire would of played that down just a little bit more. Desire nodded with a warm smile and interlocked fingers with Kristy and walked to a pair of empty seats, the whole class stared; boys at her large chest and popping cleavage. Girls glared because the way the boys looked at her and a few just frown at her mostly because of the story.

Kristy caught sight of Jacob in the back of the class and froze for a moment but was pulled along by Desire, they sat in the seat in front of Jacob and Desire pulled the desks together so that she was able to sit holding Kristy's hand.

As class got back on track Mrs. Wilmore had the whole class take a reading day so that Danielle-Desire, could caught up a bit on the book 'how to kill a mocking bird.' Class read quietly for a few minutes before Jacob leaned forward his head popping up on the left of Kristy's "Yeah babe I missed you at lunch, did you take a study break in the Library?" he asked looking at Desire, but before Kristy could say anything Desire spoke for her.

"No-" Her voice was half heartedly sweet "-She was helping me with the enrollment, you must be Jacob? I've heard so much about you." She looked him squarely in the eyes batting her eyes, Kristy looked between them and her mind just went blank and she felt violently sick as she leaned forward and threw up her empty stomach all on the floor in front of her desk. Jacob slid back quickly only worrying about his shoes and the rest of the students around her jumped up and made space.

"What are you all doing up?" Mrs. Wilmore asked standing up from her desk, she looked at Desire-Danielle as she stood with a worried smile helping a near green skinned Kristy stand "My parents were like family to her well in some ways they were and it just seems to be hitting her harder then I thought, if you'd allow me to take her to the nurse." Danielle had a way with words that everyone just seemed to forget that Kristy had just make the classroom a bio zone and all worried for her health.

Mrs. Wilmore agreed and asked for two boys to volunteer to help Danielle get her to the Clinic every boy raised his hand eagerly, all hoping to get face with Kristy's new friend. It's not like they shunned her or anything it was just that while Kristy was good looking she worried more for grades then social events. "Yes you Mike and you Kevin." Both quickly laid Kristy's arm over their shoulder's and slowly carried her out of the class followed closely by a overly worried Desire, who had no idea what made her love sick.

What Desire did not tell Kristy about the Succubus deal was that once you accepted help from a succubus and they finished their dealing that you either signed your soul over swore to love and marry them. Desire liked Kristy from the moment she saw her, the way she took charge without knowing it but still kept that shy girl about her just seemed to sing to Desire's core and with her falling suck without warning almost made her phase back into her base form. Bad.

Desire carried Kristy into her house and laid her on the couch her house was large the outside a deep forest green with a earthy toned trim for the seals and door frames. The living room was huge, with two couches on either side of a large ash coffee table; chair pairs seating opposite each other with a matching table and a half wall stopping the living room from running into the dinning area. The walls a cool blue and the carpets a lightly off white, but Desire went straight to the all the windows pulling closed the blinds and curtains so she could phase back to her normal form. It felt weird spending so much time in that guise but knew that she would have to get used to it outside of the house.

The nurse had told Desire and the two boys that moved her that it was nerves and that it was must likely triggered by a strong emotional state and both boys chalked it up to the deaths and wished both her and Kristy good luck, Desire used her magic to makes the nurse suggest taking Kristy home for the day and it being a Friday that meant she had the rest of today and two more alone with just Kristy hopefully.

Desire sat there brushing through Kristy's hair with her claws for almost two more hours till she came to her senses and woke up in a fast jerky motion, but Desire held her still till she got her thoughts together. "W…What time is it?" Kristy asked slowly sliding up to lean against Desire's nude body, Desire smiled at her now relaxed Kristy was better "It's near one o'clock, you've been sleeping for just shy of two full hours. You had be worried human over you," Desire giggled at her own joke and Kristy just shook her head at the lamely implied state of being. "Why am I home?" Kristy sat up straight and looked at Desire "And you in your normal form?"

"I brought you home because the nurse thought it best you got a early start to your weekend after you hacked all over the class and I'm in my normal form because here I don't have to hide from anyone and-" She grinned down at Kristy knowingly "-You like that you get to see my penis and of course tail." Desire winked as it flicked out from behind her head. Kristy blushed as she glanced down then quickly up and away. "You can't just walk around nude all day every day what if someone happens to come to visit me?" Asked Kristy turning to look Desire in the eyes, but found that she could not be mad at her. For some reason Kristy couldn't explain why she found Desire's real form far more appealing then her human one.

"Well no use crying over something you won't budge on how about something to eat…You do have to eat right?" Kristy smile looking down at Desire as she slowly stood with a half hearted stretch of her arms, Desire shrugged "Well I can eat and I do enjoy the taste of human food-" "But?" Kristy cut in looking at her with a worried expression on her face, "But… I need the sexual area of a person to feed me or else I begin to lose strength and magical power and after a day I turn to dust." Desire looked at Kristy for a moment with a honest face but looked away and they were both silent for a moment.

"But don't worry though at night while your sleeping I'll go and find someone to 'feed' me-" "No!" Kristy cut her off with a shout, but she seemed to have not meant to shout it aloud and she quickly covered her mouth and muttering a sorry and ran from the room and after a second Desire heard a door shut loudly, Desire sighed and looked at the clock "Only wake for fifteen minutes" Taking a deep breath Desire misted out off the couch.

It was about half an hour before Kristy noticed Desire standing in the corner of her bedroom, it was a nice room with a lived in feel even though to was overly clean for a seventeen year olds room. Everything match the ocean blue of the walls even the darker blue bed covers, her closet laid open so that Desire could see all her outfits; even if Kristy tried to deny it Desire could see that she had at least five roleplay costumes: A nurse, Police officer, Teacher, Slave girl and school girl outfit that almost made Desire's member stand at the thought of Kristy in one of them.

Desire slowly walked over and sat down on the bed making Kristy's head jerk up in surprise her eyes red from crying, Desire slid over with her arms out and Kristy leaned in resting her head on Desire's shoulder. She ran her claws softly down the sobbing girl's back as she moved to sit leaning her back up against the wall, Desire as to readjust her member so it wasn't under her leg as she comforted the human teen. "Shush, no need to cry sweet I won't do anything that you wouldn't want me to."

They sat there for a long just holding each other Desire having her head rested atop Kristy's. Kristy finally took a breath and leaned back to look at Desire with tears still on her cheek, "Earlier when I got sick I had saw the way you to looked at each other and I felt like I was being cheated on all over again." Desire looked at her and wiped away the tears with her finger careful not to cut Kristy, "He can't cheat on you anymore if your not with h-" Kristy shook her head hard and looked up into Desire's eyes for the first time since she kissed her in the locker room.

"I thought I was going to lose you too and I just lost all control of myself. I mean yeah it's stupid I only just met you today but it's been so long since I had a true friend after Ashley dying and then Jacob cheating on me, I just couldn't handle losing you so soon." said Kristy with a light blush and tried to pull away but Desire just pulled her closer and gave Kristy a soft kiss on the lips, it lasted for a few moments then Desire pulled back just enough to move her lips "I'm yours till the end or let my soul be bond to the human realm to wonder unable to interact with anything but the thought of you."

Kristy's eyes seemed to shimmer a bit at the way Desire said that but she just leaned toward Desire and gave her a passionate kiss that lasted for what felt to be eon, but desire pulled away and grinned "That'll hold me over for today at least till I get you used to the idea of me needing to feed." She winked

They spent the next two hours laying in bed talking about history, about what times Desire liked most and where she was during them, Kristy spent most of the time asking Desire all about the life as a succubus and the details that were involved in making of a contract. Though Desire still held out the part regarding what happened once the terms in a contract were met. Desire asked Kristy what it felt like to age over time, what it was like to grow in an out of likes and dislikes about how someone did something hard without the use of magic.

And in turn Kristy asked about magic and what it was in regards to science, Desire explained that magic is a line of thoughts along a path of nerves and if one wishes to conjure a fireball then you just allow the thought to physically travel long the nerves in your body to be released out of your hand. "So can humans also use magic?" Kristy asked half sitting up on her elbow to look at Desire, She looked over the little human girl and smiled with a nodded "Yes I was told once by Mistress Belladonna, that once three or four millennia ago humans were as adept at magic as any demon and that even a few were able to enslave demons for their bidding." Desire shuddered a little at the thought.

"You see I, myself, am only one thousand two hundred eleven years old and while I have seen my full share of things I there has only been two humans in the last thousand years that could fully channel magic. Though it has been said that a few humans do accidentally one in a great while, something about them being in a great emotional state." Kristy looked at Desire for along moment with a huge smirk on her face, "Would you help me try to cast spells? Please Desire it would mean so much to me." Kristy gave her a innocently sweet smile when Desire looked away, moving herself so Desire had to look at her.

After a long moment Desire groaned "Fine! Just stop giving me that look I can't take it." Kristy laughed gleefully and jumped up out of the bed, running to her closet she started digging through outfits and different pieces of clothes in her closet. Bouncing between closet and dresser Desire sat up with a confused look on her face as she watched the teen girl model six different outfits in the full length mirror.

"What, if I may ask, are you doing. Clothes won't help with magic."

"No silly!"

Desire gave the giggling girl a confused look and stood her breasts bouncing a bit with the sudden movement and walked over to Kristy, "Then what are you doing?" Asked Desire deeply lost by the change in the girl's attitude "It's a lot harder for me to pick an outfit to go out in then you, I can't just snap my fingers and be in a killer style." Desire's eyes lit up and she smiled big "Well then why didn't you just tell me from the start I could of helped you."

"But then I wouldn't of seen your face light up like that." Kristy said with a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked my story. The story came to me when I was running and I saw a couple kissing, they both were females and as I am a writer my head went crazy with it. At first is was going to be just a simple love story but that night a dreamt the locker room scene and that's how Danielle(Desire) became a Demon. Her personality was still the same I just had to change her life story. But I think this version is much better, well till Friday guys and of course gals.<p>

Speak loud, Think free and always be true.


	2. nightingale

Hey Guys and gals hope you didn't freak to much without the next chapter but fear not for I ealdgyth comes bearing gifts. I hope you in enojy this new enstallment (this chapter has sexual scenes.)

* * *

><p>Nightingale:<p>

Desire forced Kristy to let her drive the corvette after ten minutes of back and forth Kristy surrendered the keys and just told Desire to not wrack it, Desire said she knew a great club for a pair of sexy girls looking to get free drinks. Though when they pulled up it turned out to be a parking garage, "Oh this is the best place I've ever been to" Kristy said mockingly as Desire looked lost. The sun had just set and the night live was just starting to stir, St. Pandora is a dense city packed with close to half a million people.

"It was here twenty years ago a huge hub for demonic partying… Damn it!" Desire sighed after a moment and quickly pulled in and parked, it was a five story parking building full of all kinds of cars "Maybe they moved it or it may of closed?" Kristy said getting out of the car and walking around to stand close to Desire, she shook her head muttering about demons not liking to move from a good place then slapped her hand together. "I know! I feel stupid for not realizing sooner."

Desire was in her human form again but this time she wore a tightly fitting black dress that just seemed to keep her breasts covered and it was high on her thighs, if Desire bent over Kristy knew she'd be able to see her penis. Though she wondered how such a long thing was able to stay hidden in such a short dress. Kristy herself was wearing a pinkish red tank top with Gaelic wording spiraling down it 'Protection of a single tree lives the lives of a thousand people.' Over a short black Skirt with leather thigh high boots, her hair worn up in a beautifully exotic bun that spiraled three different ways.

"Stand still while I check something," Desire said looking around to see if anyone was around. Once clear she waved her hands a few times and a silver mist began to follow her fingers, drawing strange, sharply angled, symbols the mist looked to become solid and then a door formed out of the symbols. Smiling proudly at herself Desire locked arms with Kristy and giggled "I told you this was the place."

Once through Kristy could only see darkness it felt thick and lasting, she held tighter to Desire fearing to be lost in the nothing of this black void. Then a instant later they stepped through another door and were in a loud lively room with multiple floors and large round stair cases placed in strange places around the huge room. Eight walls, Kristy could see the huge room had eight walls each a different color and each with a different style of bar running it's length. Though the party goers are what made Kristy froze just steps inside the club.

Succubi, Rage demons, Vampires and several more that Kristy didn't want to try a guess at. "So many demons here…" Kristy let the sentence trail off not sure how to end it, Desire laughed and nodded leaning near Kristy's ear she said. "More of my kind, Some rage, some vampire, some gorgon. Even Elementals, though they tend to keep to they own kind." Desire saw that worry deeply edged into Kristy's face, she kissed her cheek softly, "I'm with you nothing to worry about my virgin."

Kristy nodded as she slowly looked to Desire she had changed into her normal form but still kept the clothes on, and at that moment Kristy noticed that she was not the only one all the demons and other worldly creatures were dressed. She just chalked it up to a base social standing in all civilization. "So this is were Demons like to spend time," Kristy said almost to herself. Desire smiled to herself "So what first you want to met so Demons or get a table and check out the scene?" Kristy looked up at Desire with a worried look again and Desire nodded "Okay just follow me love," Desire lead the two of them into the meddle of the floor as they headed for a area of tables on the ground floor as Kristy was pulled by Desire a few Demons went for a passing grab on both of them but both times Desire quickly nipped it in the bud with a fiery hand. They finally got to an empty table Desire pulled out a three legged chair and prompted for Kristy to sit and as Desire sat down a skinny green skinned Demon walked over and all she wore was a short apron that didn't do much to cover her breasts let alone reach around, she eyes a mist red with long pale blue hair that spilled down to her lower back.

"So what can I get for you two lovely-" she looked at me then Desire "-Are you new here this is a Demon club hun no need to keep the act up." Desire smiled to the Demon and motioned for her to lean in and whispered something that Kristy couldn't hear because of the music, the Demon's eyes went wide but after a moment she nodded and leaned back with a wry smile she looked to Kristy "Sorry 'bout the mix up, so you want a white wine?" Kristy looked to Desire who gave a nod towards the Demon waitress, Kristy swallowed and smiled nervously to the waitress "I um… Yes I think a white wine would be lovely." The Demon smiled big and nodded looking to Desire "And I'll have a Red Tide hold the foam, thanks" She smiled to the waitress as she turned to leave. Her ass clearly visible as she walked away a nicely rounded her ass that bounced with every step… Kristy blinked as she realized what she had just thought and about a Demon…A Demon girl on top of it all.

Desire grinned at the look on Kristy's face and leaned in with a wink "Should I be worried about leaving you alone when the waitress comes back?" Desire laughed and Kristy turned a bright red with embarrassment, "N-no I just wasn't expecting her to be hundred percent clothes less under the apron." Desire laughed again and slide the chair around so she was right next to Kristy and wrapped her arm around Kristy's shoulders, The music had slowed down and now she could see a lot more detail in all of the faces. Aside from being Demons most had the same emotional looks humans would when dancing slowly and close with someone they found attractive, Kristy felt Desire tense up she looked to over to see Desire sighing to herself. She leaned in close to Kristy's ear "Two Rage Demons are coming this way, not to worry you. I just wanted you to know so that you don't freak out."

As Desire leaned back as two very large red skinned Demons appeared out of the crowd, the one on the right wore a long dress suit with a fiery emblem over the right breast pocket; his horns curved out to the side and up making a almost complete circle. The left one had a scar over his right eye running maybe half inch from the eyeball itself, and his right horn was broken off four inches from the base leaving him to look almost oblong. Once they were right in front of the two girl, the right one smiled and bowed "Good evening ladies, we couldn't help but see that two lovely creatures as yourself should not be alone in a crowd club like this." As he finished Desire leaned closer to me and spoke to them. "I don't know-" she smiled as she licked my check slowly "-do you think we should let them join us?" She asked Kristy as she eyed the two of them but before Kristy could answer the Waitress was back with our drinks.

"Will you beat it Ulric you can she that the girl aren't into the male sex and plus the white skinned is human," The right one which had spoke gave a look of disgust when he heard that Kristy was human and quickly grabbed the other by the arm and stomped off muttering to himself. "Sorry about him love Ulric is a regular here and tries to hit on anything with a slit between it's legs," Desire laughed and nodded "We know the type but he'd of found out if he'd stayed that between my legs is a snake" Kristy blushed at the openness Desire had with the waitress. The green Demon only laughed and eyed Desire "I knew I liked you-" She winked as she leaned back from placing the drinks "-Well if your looking for something to do later I'm off at three." Kristy snapped up in her sit with a hard look "She's not unfortunately she'll be between my thighs then." The waitress turn with a snort as Kristy gaped openly at her words "God that's twice to day I've said something I never thought possible from my lips."

Kristy sighed heavily and lowered her head Desire could not help but smile huge at the way she had gave it to the waitress "Come on Kristy it was not that bad, I mean yeah she was hitting on me heavy but it's not like you stabbed her with a knife she'll get over it soon enough" Kristy only sighed again and asked to go home. So Desire quickly helped Kristy make her way through the crowd.

It was only eleven twenty when they pulled back into the drive, Desire back in her human form itching to get in and shut the door though Kristy was quiet the entire Kristy got out of the car and walked to the door "I think I'm going to take a shower." Kristy said unlocking the door and entering Desire quickly followed shutting and locking the door behind her, she switched med-step into her nude base form as she frowned over Kristy and a moment later she heard the shower start but with a impish smile Desire misted again.

Kristy was letting the water run over her face as she looked up into the warm water _What's wrong with me today? Is it just that I'm still shaken by the Jacob thing and then Desire showing up like she did?_ Though Kristy knew that after she got over the first 'it's a Demon' thing that she really did like hanging out with Desire even if she does bring out the worst in her. Kristy felt a soft brush on her butt and turned to quickly making herself slip in the large glass shower but she was caught by Desire, who quickly righted her "Thank you though it's your fault for scaring me." she said then quickly realize we was naked in front of her and cover herself with her arms., "Oh come now" Desire said slowly moving Kristy's arms up over her head to pinned them both in her left hand.

"You know that all I want is to pleasure you" Desire said as she leaned back to get a good look at Kristy, though Kristy at first felt embarrassed but Desire looking at her now she only felt want for Desire. The way Desire's eyes flashed with hungry looking at Kristy's body, Her nipples were hard and she felt like she had goose bumps. Kristy knew she had a nice body with her perfectly round areolas and that her breasts were plump but still nicely perky and that she always made sure to shave her womanhood daily, using lotion to keep the skin soft and silky smooth. Desire softly ran her claws over Kristy's nipples as she leaned in a kissed Kristy hard on the lips for a long moment they kiss, as Desire drew back her claws letting her hand work it's way down Kristy's soft stomach. The water flowing over them both steam slowly rolling up over the glass door.

Desire's hand was lingering just above Kristy's moist mounds. The door bell rings, and Kristy is snapped out of her lustful thoughts "I'm sorry But you know how I feel." Kristy smiled warmly and gave Desire a kiss on the check, "But we can still kiss" She says with a wink and steps out grabbing a towel and her robe. Desire smiles with a sigh "So close-" She looked down on her hard erection and took a breath "-What are we going to do?" She said to herself as she turned on the shower and misted out. Stepping out into the living room with the robe tightly wrapped around her and the towel on her head Kristy went to look through the window on the door, she let out a heavy sigh "Where is it love?" Desire asked, Kristy jumped and turned around to see Desire in a similar dress with a towel wrapped around her human hair though her robe was much shorter. Kristy took a deep breath and turned back to the door. "It's Jacob…"

Desire laughed softly to herself as she walked up and moved the worried human out of the way "Hun go stand by the hall," When Kristy had moved Desire opened the door quickly. Jacob was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a over sized black T-shirt, "Oh hello. Sorry it took so long to answer Kristy and I were taking a shower. So what's up?" She asked as she leaned against the door with her arm over her head making her robe ride higher on her thigh.

"Well.. I-I just wanted to see if Kris was alright." As he finished Desire looked him up and down for a moment and then looked back to Kristy, Looking down for a moment she nodded a little slowly. "Well come on in and sit on the couch while we go dress." Desire stepped back and Jacob walked in, he stopped and looked at Kristy with a sad smile "Once you dress I would like to talk to you about something." She nodded and turned for the bedroom Desire waited till Jacob was sitting before she made her way to the room. When she entered she found Kristy on her bed crying, Desire took off her head towel and moved to sit on the bed "Why are you crying my virgin?" Kristy looked up with tears running down her face, her eyes not yet red "He's gonna try to make up for cheating on me but I'm not strong enough to say no" She fell against Desire burying her face into Desire's breasts, Desire shushed her as she slowly brushed her hair "Theirs nothing you need to worry about I'll be there to give him what for." Desire lifted Kristy's face and looked her in the eyes, "You mean it Desire?" Kristy asked with a spark in her eyes.

"Yes as long as you want me here I'll always be at your side." Desire smiled and stand clapping her hands together "So lets get dressed and show him what he's going to miss." Desire walked over to Kristy's closet and started digging through it, Kristy stood and walked up behind Desire a gave her a hug "Thank you for everything…My love." When Desire turned around at the words Kristy said and was kissed hard on the lips by Kristy.

"So What did you want to talk about Jacob?" Kristy asked setting on the couch across from him with Desire right next to her, was back in her red leather from earlier today and Kristy was wearing a tight fitting blouse that was in a soft green to help show off the yellow of her eyes and a short skirt. That Desire made her ware, with her legs crossed to keep from showing anything Kristy just sat there waiting for his response. Taking a deep breath Jacob looked down at the floor while he played with his fingers "What I'm about to say is not easy." Desire cut him off, "We know that you cheat on Kristy with the Rocky bitch-" She paused for a moment at the glare he sent her and she sighed as she placed her arm tightly around Kristy "-So now that that is out of the way what do you have to say for yourself boy?"

Jacob opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly, looking at the floor he sat there for a long moment quiet. Looking up he met Kristy's eyes "I know I was wrong and that would I did was so not the right thing to do that night but, you looked so hot and I was in need of release but then you said that your not ready for sex and I didn't know what to do so…Well I remembered how Rocky had told me that she liked me and it just kinda happened." Once he finished he just continued to stare at Kristy.

After about ten seconds of him staring at her Kristy leaped up. "So what? Am I just suppose to said that it's alright that I know your just a stupid boy and that I'll give you another chance?" Her voice went from a sharp whisper to a loud shout, that made Jacob sit back. After a moment Kristy turned away and walked into the kitchen, Jacob sat there watching her leave and not once did he say anything to her but after a moment he stood and headed for the door half way there he mutter to himself "Stupid bitch weren't of been any good in bed anyway." As he placed his hand on the door Desire spoke, "The only stupid bitch I know is you!" Her voice was fierce but low, Jacob turned it get his balls tightly grabbed by Desire; she watched his face for a moment "To bad pain isn't my food-" Gripping his testicles tighter then twisting she leaned in "-If I ever catch you even thinking of talking to my love again I'll do move then just foreplay with them."

Letting her nails grow a bit she dug in the door opened behind him due to her magic and she pushed him out making it slam hard in his face, turning Desire see Kristy standing there with a huge smile. The succubus laughed loud as Kristy ran over hugging her tightly "You are to good to me Desire, how can I ever thank you." Desire grinned big at her words pulling Kristy back, Kristy could see that Desire was standing nude in her base form. Kristy shook her head "I'm sorry Desire but I'm just not ready for sex," Desire placed a finger over Kristy's lips "I never mentioned sex just that I need pleasure to feed-" Desire gave the shy human girl a huge impish smile "-And I am starving."

Pushing Kristy back she made her fell back on one of the couches, as Desire moved in front of her Kristy crossed her arms "But I need to eat." Desire said with a huge frown, Kristy stood and nodded "I'm not saying you don't but I want you to promise me two things first." The Demon raised an eye brow "Well are you hungry?" Desire smiled a bit "Your good. Okay I promise, now what did I promise?" She asked looking into Kristy's eyes, the human gave a sly grin and leaned kissing Desire's neck "Nothing overly big-" She kissed her neck again "-No sex." Desire cut in "What does that mean?" Kristy giggled and kissed Desire from her neck up to her ear and nibbled on it when she felt the Demon's penis start to press against her. "That means you can't place that very large cock of yours in my pussy taking my virginity." Moaning at the soft nibbling Desire took a breath, "And the second?" The temptress blew softly on the Demon's ear "The second it that you'll start teaching magic tomorrow." As Kristy finished speaking she took hold of Desire erect member and stroked it a few times "Deal!" Desire said with a loud moan from the way Kristy moved her hand.

"Good," Kristy turned Desire and pushed her on to the couch as she knelt in front of the Demon softly messaging her balls, Desire erection pulsed with want as Kristy ran her hand up the long shaft. Kristy softly kissed the base as she ran her tongue up the whole length of it till she was able to wrap her lips around the tip, Desire threw her head back hard when she let out a huge moan of pleasure. Kristy giggled at the Demon's reaction so Kristy quickly went to working her mouth up and down on Desire's large penis and playing with her balls as she did, Desire closes her eyes as she enjoys the blow job. Running her hand up her side Desire begins to massage her breasts playing with her own nipples, After a long moment of Kristy slowly working Desire she stops and Desire quickly opens her eyes in shock.

"Why-" Desire has to pause for a moment to catch her breath "-Did you stop?" Her eyes almost pleading, Kristy just simples and stand placing a finger over Desire's lips she steps back giving a sexy grin. Kristy slowly starts to undo her blouse one button at a time and as she finishes she drops her shoulder back to let it slide off, turning around she runs her hand up both sides of her body going for the clasp on her bra. Kristy bends over her ass up in Desire's face as she lets the bra fell off running her hands up her legs, she very so slowly works up the skirt undoing the snap. Letting it slip off she turns to stand in front of Desire fully naked "Good Goddess girl." Desire said letting out a big breath.

"Well I'm glad to see you are enjoying yourself-" Kristy walks up to Desire and straddles her lap "-Now it's time for the main event" Desire looked up at Kristy a little confused "But I thoug…" She was cut off by Kristy kissing her hard, after a long time of kissing Kristy leans back and smiles big "I said you can't take my virginity," Reaching down Kristy takes a hold of Desire's rock hard erection and holding it still she slowly sits on it pushing it up into her ass. Both moan loud, Kristy stops for a second "I've ever done anything so big up there before," Desire looks up at her biting her lip as Kristy pushes down taking for into herself.

"You…You've done this before?" Desire asked as Kristy stops for a second to prepare for the final bit, Kristy nods "Yes I love my vibrator." Kristy winks as she finishes off Desire's full length and with that Kristy starts to move up which is much faster, soon Kristy hastily bouncing on Desire lap in pleasure as she moans asking for Desire to go harder. Without a moment to think about it Desire grips Kristy's hips and turns her to lay on the couch as Desire positions herself right, her breasts hanging over Kristy as she thrusts hard into the small human "Fuck yes!" Kristy screams as Desire slams her cock into Kristy's ass, Kristy grips her own breasts hard playing with her nipples as her back arcs up in pleasure. After a couple moments of Desire feverously pumping into Kristy's tight little ass she throws her head back hard with a loud pleasure shout as she releases her cum deep in Kristy. But the amount it is much force Desire to pull out as it flows out of her ass.

Kristy looks up breathing hard "What couldn't wait till I got off too?" She asked with a grin as she rolled over to face Desire "Would you like to go again?" Desire asked with a lustful smirk, Kristy giggled as she stood she could feel Desire's cum running down her cheeks to her legs. "No worries love, next time for sure but I'm tired and we have a busy day tomorrow." Kristy said kissing Desire's chin softly "What's tomorrow?" She asked Kristy with a look of confusion, grinning up at the succubus she ran her finger up the tip of Desire's half hard erection cleaning the last of the semen onto her finger which she licked clean.

"Hmm tasty… But tomorrow is my first magic lesson." Kristy said with a grin as she start to walk away.

"I need to clean up and get ready for bed," Desire let out a sigh as she sat on the arm of the couch watching Kristy leave. Cum all over her back end as she walked with a smile the silent demon waved a hand over the couch and it was clean with in a instant.

"I hope tomorrow it not to much of a problem…Even if she can be taught I only know just enough-" Desire rubbed her face when she heard the shower start "-Maybe I can go buy an old tome of spell at the Obelisk market."

Once Kristy fell asleep Desire smiled watching her for a moment _What a unique human this one is…_ Kristy had put on a long silk night gown after her shower, she had brushed her hair before breading together. Desire walked into Kristy's room and the glow she gave off was almost magical Desire had mused to herself before laying with Kristy and song a old Lullaby, "Sweet soft love that warms thy night. Gentle breathe, whose starry gaze settles upon the soft skin of thy neck; Forever pieced with the heart of a lion's bride as the wind roared against the dark of hate. Those of the sisterhood which showers the bride in flower of Ace Moon and Four O' clocks, only trying to preserve the once holy thought and virtue…" Desire trailed off softly, "Sleep well my sweet lion's bride, you'll need it for tomorrow." Desire kissed her forehead before misting out of bed.

Desire materialized in her human in front of a old worn looking manor whose lower level doors and windows were bricked up, it was on an old street lined with large warehouses on either side. The yard filled with died and dying grass, frame with withered rose bushes. Desire smiled "Why is it all that Demons hold through the 'council' have to look like something out of a old horror movie." She laughed softly as she walked up to the bricked up door and with a flick of her wrist and a dance of her fingers, the bricks slid open.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, the next Chapter 'Obelisk' is a bit more action based. so till time next remember<p>

Speak loud, Think free and always be true.


End file.
